


When you take an angel to the fair...

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean gets flustered, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fair, Fair Games, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Nervous, Nervous Dean, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shipper Sam, Tag, Trenchcoat - Freeform, angel - Freeform, cas, casdean - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, kiss, sammy - Freeform, scared, they play tag like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel all decide to go to the local county fair one night.Several games and two stuffed animals later, Dean plans to kiss Cas on the Ferris wheel, however a slight fear of heights gets in the way.Maybe he could still get that kiss though. Once he was on the ground at least...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this would be really cute, basically it's Cas and Dean acting all couple-y at the fair. 
> 
> Sam knows somethings up. 
> 
> Also there's a teenager working at the ring-toss game that is very 'me'... Probably very all of us to be honest haha.

"We haven't done anything like this in what seems like forever." Dean says as he walks alongside Sam and Castiel. 

They had already payed to get in, Cas was confused as to why they needed paper wrapped around their arms but Dean explained that it was just a wristband so workers would know if you snuck in or actually payed. 

"What are we supposed to do here?" Castiel asks as he looks around, there were way too many people for his liking. 

"Have fun." Dean replies simply. 

"How is this fun?" Castiel asks in confusion. 

"C'mon." Dean grabs Castiel's arm before pulling him through the crowd of people, Sam was still following. 

"Let's start small... How about a game?" Dean asks. 

"Um... I- sure. We can do whatever you want to." Castiel says, sounding unsure. 

"This ones simple, just get the rings on the bottles." Dean says after he hands the person working at the booth a five dollar bill. He got fifteen rings. 

He handed a few to Castiel who nervously took them. 

He wasn't good with people things. 

"Just like..." Dean concentrates on throwing a ring, it falls around one of the bottles. "That." 

"Okay..." Cas says he aimlessly tosses one and it bounces off the bottle he was aiming for before it hits the ground. "I missed..."

Dean got concerned when Castiel got sad. "Hey, it's okay Cas. It's just a game, I suck at it too- see?" Dean throws another, purposely missing to make Cas feel better. 

Some people would say that it was a waste of five dollars but Dean didn't care. He kept purposely missing the bottles, letting Cas win in the end. 

They didn't get enough points to win anything but Cas was happy now. Dean smiled just because he was smiling. 

Meanwhile Sam was standing back and watching the two. Dean playfully nudged Cas when he got another ring on a bottle. 

They were acting so couple-y it was ridiculous that they weren't together. 

Sam pretended to not be watching them when Dean glanced back at him as he spoke to Cas. 

"Go to Sam, I'll be there in a second." Dean tells Castiel who gives him a confused look but he goes to Sam anyway. 

Dean had seen a stuffed animal hanging from the top of the ring tossing tent and he just needed to get it for Cas. 

It was a medium sized prize, a black cat with light blue angel wings, a halo, and deep blue eyes. It made Dean think of Castiel the second he saw it. 

Luckily the ring toss was never busy. 

"You two are cute." The teenager that was running the game tells Dean. 

"Huh?" Dean asks in confusion before glancing to Cas, then back at the young girl in front of him. 

"You and the other one- the one you were just playing the game with." The girl says and Dean could feel his face heat up with a blush, "You guys are together right?" 

"Uh... N-not exactly..." Dean stutters, was he that obvious when he was with Cas?

"Oh." The girl seems to think for a second, "You like him don't you."

"Why-" Dean swallows the lump in his throat, telling himself to act normal. "Why would you think that?"

"Well for starters you were staring at him like he's your whole world."

Dean gulps and his heart was beginning to beat rapidly. 

"Also you let him win the game, it's obvious that you could've easily won but you let him win just to see him smile." 

Dean thinks of the adorable smile that was on Castiel's face when he won, he smiles at the very recent memory. 

"See you're thinking about him, I know it, I can see the fondness all over your face, and I'm not even gonna start on how close together you were standing..." 

"Okay I like him... A lot actually..." Dean admits, that felt so good to get off of his chest. 

"Tell him that." She replies. 

"I want to... Just- I'm-"

"You're scared?" She asks sarcastically with an eye roll. 

"Yeah..." Dean mumbles in reply. 

"If only you saw the way he looked at you when you weren't paying attention." She says. "It's cute seeing two people so in love, it's just sad when they're both too pussy to do anything about it." 

"Do you think I should..." Dean trails off, glancing back at Cas who was busy talking to Sam. 

"Plant one on him buddy, you got this." The teenager says. 

Dean can't help but chuckle at the response. 

"Anyway I was wondering how much it would take to get that cat?..." Dean asks before gesturing to the angel cat. 

"You can have it- if you promise to kiss the guy." The girl grabs the stuffed animal, Dean goes to grab it but she pulls it back, "and I mean do it tonight." 

Dean takes a deep breath while thinking about Castiel. "I will." He replies. 

Nerves instantly made him feel sick. 

The girl gives him the cat plushy.

"Now go get 'em tiger." She says making Dean roll his eyes. 

"Thanks for the cat by the way." He says as he turns to walk away. 

"Don't thank me yet bud, that cat might very well get you laid. Thank me then." 

Dean playfully huffs at that, "I doubt it." 

"Hey, trench-coat guy seems really into you, so you never know." The girl says with a shrug, "Don't let me down, now go get your man." 

"Thanks again." Dean says before walking back to Sam and more importantly at the moment- Castiel. 

He hid the stuffed cat behind his back. 

"Um, I uh... I got you something..." Dean tells Castiel shyly as he looks at the ground, avoiding eye contact. 

"What is it?" Cas asks, seeming   
Intrigued.

Dean pulls the plushy out from behind his back and Cas instantly smiles that adorable heart-melting smile. 

"You got this for me?" Cas asks as he grabs the soft toy. 

"Yeah, it reminded me of you." 

Sam was just standing there thinking of how gay this situation was, but he had a smile on his face too. Dean was trying way to hard.

"Aww, thanks Dean!" Cas says before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders. 

Dean froze for a second but he quickly melted into Castiel's embrace, he hugged the angel back, giving him a quick squeeze before pulling away. 

Dean could feel the ring-toss girls eyes on them, but he didn't care. 

"Let's go do something else." Dean says, they still had several hours before they shut everything down for the night. 

That meant Dean had hours to prepare himself for his first kiss with Castiel. 

He was so nervous it wasn't even funny. 

"Wait-" Dean says, stopping Sam and Castiel from walking any further. 

"What's wrong?" Cas asks. 

"Nothing, just-" Dean thinks for a second, "Cas would you mind walking over there and getting me a drink or something I'm thirsty." Dean digs a few dollars out of his pocket. 

"Of course, what do you want?" 

"Um... Anything it doesn't matter." Dean says. 

Castiel gives him an unsure nod before taking the few dollars from Dean and walking away. It wasn't that crowded around this area so he could handle it. 

"Okay what's up with you?" Sam asks the second Cas was out of earshot. 

"Well I- uh..."

"You're acting very couple-y with him." Sam says.

Dean gulps, "I just..." He sighs. 

"Your nervous habits are showing." Sam says, Dean was biting his bottom lip and his arms were by his sides, he kept tapping his fingers against his leg. 

Not to mention his inability to make eye contact or his slightly uneven breathing. Also he was all fidgety and jittery. 

"Really- I- do I look nervous?" Dean asks. 

Sam tries not to laugh, "Oh yeah." He replies. 

"Dammit." Dean sighs before trying to take deep calming breaths. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asks. 

"Is there any way you could uh... Go off on your own for a bit?" Dean asks, he didn't want to shove Sam off but he needed some time with Castiel. 

"You mean give you some alone time with Cas?" Sam asks with a smirk. 

Dean shrinks underneath of Sam's teasing gaze, "Um, yeah..." 

"Dude you're like never this nervous, chill out." Sam says.

"I'm freaking out." Dean says before letting out a deep breath that was burning his lungs. 

"Are you finally gonna make a move on him?" Sam asks. 

Dean nods, "Yeah. Maybe- I'm just-"

"Scared?" Sam asks, filling in the blank. 

"Yeah." Dean sighs.

"Dude you've had a crush on him for years now-"

"It's way more than a crush now Sammy... It's definitely evolved since then..." 

"Either way, it's ridiculous. You need to suck it up and either tell him how you feel or just grab him and kiss him because watching you two is painful." Sam says. 

"I know... I'm forcing myself to do it tonight, top of the Ferris wheel maybe..." Dean mutters. 

"Dean you're scared of heights." 

"Yeah, I'll have a reason to get close." Dean says, he got a little more nervous at the mention of heights. 

"You'll be too frozen to do anything, I know how you are." Sam says. 

"I can handle it Sammy." 

"You sure?"

"No... I just- I can't take it anymore I-..."

"Do you love him?" Sam asks in a softer tone.

Dean looks over at Castiel who just so happened to be taking a drink from the person at the stand. 

He had the angel cat plushy held tightly in the bend of his elbow, he gave the worker a small smile as he took the change and Dean could read the thank you on his lips. Those lips... Dean thought. 

Castiel was stunning, Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the angel and he wasn't even doing anything, he wore a relaxed expression.

However Cas looked up to meet Dean's eyes from across the small sea of people. 

He gave Dean a smile and Dean's heart swelled with love, just from the small quirk of Castiel's lips. 

"I really do." Dean answered Sam's question. Even though Sam already knew the answer. 

About twenty minutes later Sam had made the weak excuse that he needed to pee. 

Dean rolls his eyes, "You have a bladder like a sieve, I swear to god." 

"I'm sorry, I drink a lot of water therefore I pee. Do the math." Sam says before continuing to separate himself from the two. 

"Oh well, let's go do something Cas." Dean says. 

"Okay." Castiel replies happily, he seemed to be having fun now. The stuffed cat was still held tightly by his arm. 

"Wanna play another game?" Dean asks. 

They were still avoiding the large crowd by the rides, they stayed by the games instead. 

"Sure. Which one should we play?" Castiel asks, he evaluates each game carefully. 

"How about... That one." Dean points to the basketball throw. 

It seemed easy enough, just make a few baskets and win a prize. 

Then Dean sighed, it was right next to the ring toss. He really hopes that the girl from earlier doesn't yell something and ruin his whole night. 

"Sure." Cas replies before walking over to it alongside Dean, their arms brush together making Dean gulp nervously. Cas didn't seem to notice it though...

Dean pays the guy working the game before stepping over to one of the hoops. He picks up a basketball before attempting to shoot it into the basket. 

"Dammit." Dean mutters as he fails. 

"Can I try?" Cas asks. 

"It's hard, but go ahead." Dean says. He could easily shoot a werewolf in the heart from far away but he couldn't shoot a damn basketball from a few feet. That was sad. 

Dean happened to glance behind him, seeing ring-toss girl looking at him. 

She taps her arm where a watch would be as if to say that he's running out of time. 

Dean gives her a small glare but she just rolls her eyes. 

'Do it!' She mouths. 

'I will!' Dean mouths back. 

She raises an eyebrow as if she was testing him. 

'Help him win.' She mouths.

'What?' 

'Help. Him. Win.' 

'Oh'

"Dean?" Cas says, he instantly gains Dean's attention. 

The ring-toss girl acts like she was busy collecting rings from the ground as to not seem suspicious. 

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out I think... How do you do this? I'm not very good..." Cas says. 

"Obviously I wasn't good either." Dean says, "Just try to get the ball through the hoop up there." 

"Um okay..." Cas says unsurely. 

"Here, I can- uh help..." Dean says before walking behind Cas. 

He places his hands over Castiel's on the basketball.

He was so close to Cas that he could puke from the nerves. 

And was Dean imagining things or did Cas just lean back into him?

"So when you throw it you want to aim for the square that's right above the actual hoop." Dean says, he was so close that his lips brushed the shell of Castiel's ear. 

"O-okay..." 

Dean helps Cas fling the ball towards the hoop, oddly enough the ball makes it in. 

Dean coughs awkwardly and steps back when he realizes that he was still pressed up against Castiel. 

However Cas didn't care, "Dean we did it!" He says excitedly, turning to give him a smile. 

The worker walks over to them. 

"Pick a prize." 

"Hmmm." Cas thinks. "That one." 

The worker grabs the knock-off grumpy cat before handing it to Cas. 

"Here you go." Castiel says as they walk away. He hands Dean the grumpy cat wannabe. 

"Oh, thanks Cas." Dean says in appreciation. 

"Now we both have cats that describe us." Cas replies. 

"Hey! I'm not grumpy!" Dean argues. 

"Well now you are." Cas laughs. 

"You're so lucky I-" Dean cuts himself off as they continue walking, the massive crowds of people were ahead. 

"I'm lucky you what?" Castiel asks in confusion. 

"Nothing." Dean replies quickly. "Hey Cas do you wanna ride the Ferris wheel?" 

"Sure- is it fun?" 

Dean almost laughs, oh yeah real fun. 

"It's okay." He replies, "I just don't want to take you on anything extreme when you've never been on a ride." 

So Dean was being considerate, that was sweet of him. Cas thinks. 

"Well let's go!" Cas says before he suddenly stops. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, concerned. 

"That's a lot of people..." Cas gulps and clings to his cat plushy. 

"Oh... It's okay Cas. I won't let anyone hurt you okay?" Dean says, Cas nods in reply before moving closer to Dean. 

They make their way through the crowd, Dean had asked Cas if he was okay several times. 

Now they stood in line for the Ferris wheel. 

"Is this going to be scary at all?" Castiel asks, sounding nervous.

"No." Dean says, he knew the only way it could be scary was if he got stuck at the top- fear of heights and all of that. 

Eventually the line moved up and they were next. 

"Dean are you alright?" Castiel asks. 

"Uh..." Dean shifts on his feet, he felt nervous as hell. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. "Yeah." 

"No you're not-"

"Oh look, let's get on!" Dean says, he was thankful that the ride operator was waving them on because he didn't want to reply to Cas. 

Dean scoots to the far side of the open capsule, Castiel sits beside him before the ride operator pulls the bar up and snaps it into place. 

"Oh god." Dean mutters as the cart jerks roughly, he closes his eyes tightly. 

"You're scared..." Castiel says. 

"I'm terrified of heights." Dean finally admits, he refused to open his eyes. 

"It's okay Dean, nothing's going to happen to you." Cas assures him. 

Dean takes a deep breath before opening his eyes, a light startled scream falls from his lips when he realizes they were at the very top. 

He grips onto the metal safety bar for dear life. 

He feels better as they get closer to the ground- only to get scared again when they go back up. 

Castiel notices Dean's white-knuckle grip on the bar. Dean was wide-eyed staring into space. 

"Dean?" 

"Y-yeah?" Dean asks in a slightly higher voice. 

Castiel just wraps his arm around Dean's shoulders, like a half-hug kind of thing. 

Dean instantly bury's his face in Castiel's shoulder and he grips the front of his coat. 

"Dean if you're scared of this why did we go on it?" 

"I-I don't know." Dean says, his voice was muffled by Castiel's coat. 

Dean could feel the wind rushing past them as the Ferris wheel rotated. 

"You need to calm down..." Cas says, he was worried. 

"I'm sorry." Dean says before pulling back. 

"No I meant like, you're gonna hyperventilate." Castiel replies. 

Dean stared into Castiel's bluer than the sky eyes. The rainbow colored hanging lights that dangled from the Ferris wheel casted a glow across his face, defining his soft features. 

Castiel stared back, his head tilted slightly in confusion. 

Dean's heart was pounding in his chest as he leaned forward-

The ride came to an abrupt halt as their cart stopped at the loading and unloading area. 

The ride operator unlocks the bar before Castiel scoots out of the seat. Dean awkwardly follows. 

"Okay so that wasn't as fun as I thought..." Dean says. 

Castiel's mind was still reeling, was Dean about to lean in and kiss him or was he just imagining things?

"Yeah, I don't want you to put yourself in a position where you're scared Dean." Castiel replies. 

They suddenly pass Sam. 

"Hey guys!" Sam greets. 

"Where have you been?" Dean asks, acting like he cared. He still needed Sam to leave, he hadn't done it yet.

By it he means kiss Cas. 

"You couldn't do it could you?" Sam asks quietly while Cas was distracted by something. 

"No..." Dean sighs, he felt like crying in frustration. 

"It's okay, the night is still young. Just relax and don't force it, if something happens just let it happen." Sam replies. 

"Okay... I'm trying..." Dean says. 

"Now go get closer to him." 

"Hey Cas, do you wanna go do something else now?" Dean asks. 

"Sure!" Castiel answers happily. 

"See you later." Dean tells Sam before walking away with Cas. 

"What should we do now?" Dean asks Castiel as they walk, the part of the fair they were now at is darker than the rest and only a few people were around.

Castiel stops walking and thinks for a second, there were a few games around... Nah. 

He suddenly remembered passing a few kids earlier playing tag. 

A smirk forms on his lips. 

"What?" Dean asks with full curiosity. 

"Tag you're it!" Castiel yells before running off into the darkness, behind where the lights could reach. 

"Dammit Cas!" Dean says but he chuckles nonetheless. Castiel was adorable. 

Castiel kept running away from Dean, darting away from the light and into the light as if to mess with him. 

"Dang It." Castiel mutters to himself when he's cornered, he ran himself right into a trap.

Sure he could just zap himself away but that wouldn't be fair. 

Dean approaches Castiel with an evident smirk on his face. 

"Gotcha, tag you're it." Dean quickly taps Cas before running away. 

Cas laughs as he chases after Dean, this was actually fun. 

Minutes later Dean was starting to get worn out but he wasn't giving up, Castiel couldn't catch him. 

"Ow- Dean!" Cas yells. 

Dean quickly turns around, seeing Cas on the ground. 

"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean sprints over to Castiel. 

"Yeah I just tripped and-" A mischievous smirk is suddenly apparent on Castiel's lips "Tag." Cas tags Dean with a little sass in his movement before he runs in the opposite direction. 

"You little-!" Dean couldn't help but laugh, he did kind of walk into that trap. He chases Castiel anyway, not even caring that he was 39 and playing tag with an angel. 

Castiel runs around the back of the storage shed.

"Cas- dammit." Dean says, choosing his steps carefully. It was very dark and the ground was bumpy and uneven from having large trucks driven through it when it was wet. 

He looks up and sees Cas run through a beam of light that shone through the storage shed and the games that were off, having been shut down for the night. 

There was only two hours left until 11 which was when everything would be shut down.

"Cas I see you dammit." Dean says before running back around the storage shed. 

He catches a glimpse of his trench-coated crush running behind him, trying to be sneaky. 

"Cas..." Dean says in a sing-song manner, as if to tease the angel because there was nowhere to run now. The back of the storage shed met with the chain link fence so he would be trapped. "I know where you are..."

He hears the chain link fence rattle as if someone had run into it. 

He rounded the corner and saw Castiel frantically looking for an escape, the light was dim but everything was still visible. 

"It looks like somebody's trapped." Dean says cockily. 

Castiel sighs in defeat before giving up on trying to get away. He heard Dean walking up behind him. 

For some reason Dean's heart was beating abnormally fast as he approached Castiel. 

Cas suddenly turned to face Dean who was literally only a foot away. 

Dean blocks Castiel in the corner by placing one hand on the side of the shed and the other gripped the top of the chain link fence. 

"I've got you now." Dean says with a smirk.

Cas sighs before looking up at Dean through his eyelashes, it almost had a puppy-eye effect. 

He's so freaking cute. Dean thinks. 

"Cas..." Dean says breathily and Cas raises his head up to be face to face with Dean. 

"Yeah Dean?" Cas asks, he knew he had lost the game. He was just waiting for Dean to tag him and run off. 

Dean felt a little nauseous but he knew he wouldn't actually vomit, his stomach was just all nervous and fluttery feeling. 

He was about to back out but his heart screamed no.

His hands were clammy, his heart was pounding relentlessly in his chest, and his lungs were burning from holding his breath. He was so nervous, it felt like he was about to literally fall over dead. 

"Dean?" Cas asks in concern, something was wrong. Dean seemed to be scared, but why?

"Cas..." Dean says, it comes out as more of a breathy whisper. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to relax himself. 

He looks at Castiel again only to see him staring back with confusion etched on his face. He looked so damn cute though. 

"Cas, don't move." Dean says softly, his hands were shaking when he removed them from the shed and the fence. 

Castiel parts his lips to speak but nothing comes out, what was happening?

Castiel stood there, not moving a muscle just as Dean had requested. He was very confused though. 

"Close your eyes." Dean softly pleads, his heart was about to jump out of his throat. 

Castiel was still confused but he let his eyes fall closed anyway. 

It was now or never. Dean thought. 

Castiel looked relaxed whereas Dean looked like nervous personified. 

Dean leaned in slowly, his eyes closed just before he made contact. 

His lips gently pressed against Castiel's and his heart instantly stopped, everything stopped. 

It felt like even time stopped. 

Dean felt a euphoric feeling wash over him and he felt warm and fuzzy. 

The second Dean had kissed him Castiel's eyes shot open, he was surprised at the contact but he quickly relaxed, his eyes closing once more.

Dean felt even more relieved when he felt Cas kiss him back. 

It had only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds had put the rest of Dean's life to shame.

Dean pulled away and they instantly just looked at each other, fondness and love radiating through the stare. 

But Castiel was still just standing there, not moving a muscle.

Dean took a step back. His mind suddenly twisted everything, maybe Cas didn't kiss him back... Maybe Cas was looking at him in disgust. 

Dean avoided Castiel's eyes before taking another step away. 

His heart felt like it was shattering in his chest and tears made his eyes glossy. 

"Cas I'm sorry..." Dean says, his voice wavering with sadness. 

"Dean?" Castiel was concerned, "No, definitely don't be sorry." 

"But you're just standing there so I thought you were mad and-"

"Dean you told me not to move..." Castiel says and then it clicks in Dean's mind. 

"Oh." Dean says before emitting a relieved laugh.

"Can I move now?" Castiel asks, he didn't just want to walk the few steps to Dean and chance making him angry. 

"Yeah, I just wanted you to hold still so I could kiss you, you don't have to hold still forever. Do what you want." Dean says, suddenly all of his nerves were calm. 

Castiel wasn't mad, that's all that matters. 

"Good." Cas says before he walks to Dean.

He pushes Dean into the side of the shed.

"It took you long enough to get the nerve to kiss me don't you think?" Cas asks but he doesn't give Dean any time to answer. 

Dean couldn't help the overjoyed feeling that filled him when Castiel kissed him. 

Castiel's hands rested loosely on Deans hips and Dean gently placed his hand on the side of Castiel's face, holding him as if he would break. 

They weren't sloppy or rushed, they were sweet, tender and slow with their movements. They moved their lips together tentatively, both of them scared of doing something wrong. 

Dean loved this new feeling that Castiel made him feel. 

Just kissing Cas made everything stop, everything was quiet. It was just them. 

Dean and Castiel. 

Castiel pulls back from Dean a minute later.

Dean hums in content when Cas pecks his lips one more time, making an electric current shock his heart. It was as if Castiel was making him high. 

Dean literally felt completely out of it, just from kissing his angel. 

"I love you." Dean says breathlessly without thinking. 

Then what he just says registers in his brain and he looks at Castiel with wide eyes. 

Cas just smiled at him, an adorable genuine smile. "I love you too." 

"R-really?" Dean asks. 

"Yes really." 

Suddenly they heard a voice over the loudspeakers placed around the fair. 

"If everyone could please make their way to the exits we will be shutting down within the next twenty minutes, events start at 9am tomorrow. Have a nice evening folks!" 

"Let's go find Sam and get back to the motel." Dean says. 

As they walk away their hands brush together and Dean was about to move his hand away until Cas grabbed it and tangled their fingers together. 

Dean couldn't fight the blush or the smile on his face. 

He was happy. He was with Cas. 

"Hey Dean?" Castiel asks as they walk back to the main part of the fair.

"Hm?" 

"We're you going to kiss me on the Ferris wheel earlier?" Cas asks.

"Umm..." Dean awkwardly looked anywhere except Castiel, "Yeah..."

"I thought so." 

"I was just too busy being scared... I hate heights." 

"It's okay, I'd never let you fall or get hurt." Castiel says.

They were walking close together, their hands were entwined in between them and their shoulders were pressed together. 

Also they both had soft smiles on their faces. 

"Hey, Dean!" 

They both turn to see Sam running up to them. 

"Where did you guys go- oh." Sam sees their entangled hands before giving Dean a smirky but suggestive look. 

"We were uh... Back there by the storage shed." Dean says and Sam looks behind them only to see a small rickety looking building back in the distance. 

"Oh." Sam says before raising an eyebrow at Dean.

Castiel was just confused. 

"No- it wasn't like that!" Dean says, Sam thought they- no! 

Well not yet. 

"Uh-huh..." 

"Seriously Sam." Dean says. 

"Okay, my curiosity is still wondering why you were all the way back there though." 

"We were playing tag!" Castiel pipes up like a child making Dean chuckle at the angel. 

"That's actually true." Dean says. 

"You are both children." Sam rolls his eyes at the couple before they all walk to the exit. 

As they pass the ring-toss tent the girl saw Dean and Castiel holding hands and smiled. 

She knew it. 

Also as they walk past Dean mouths a thank you, probably for the cat and the pressure to kiss Cas. 

After they were passing the next game the girl yells.

"Go get that ass man!" 

Sam starts laughing his ass off as Dean's face turns bright red. 

"Dean what was-" Castiel tried turning around to see where the yell came from. 

"Nothing Cas, just keep walking." Dean pushes Cas towards the exit even quicker. 

"Yeah Dean, get that ass." Sam continues laughing so hard that his stomach hurt. 

"Shut up!" Dean gives Sam a playful shove. 

"Guys stop." Cas mutters. "Plus we all know that I'm the one owning Dean's ass."

Dean instantly turns even more red and somehow Sam laughs harder, now literal tears were running down his face from laughter. 

At least they could all agree that it was a pretty damn good day.

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this little one-shot full of Destiel cuteness and nervous Dean. 
> 
> I have quite a few other Destiel fics if you're interested you should read them :)
> 
> Thanks for reading this! I love comments and kudos but of course you don't have to, I appreciate just having people read it. 
> 
> May Destiel love fuel your heart. Xx
> 
> Lol I just love Destiel <3


End file.
